Two Worlds Collide
by Elysian Prince
Summary: John is walking down a forest and is depressed. He hears a yell. PokeXHuman lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copryrighted product. I take no ownership for any pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

John was walking down the road and he sighed. He had missed his olny chance of getting a pokemon from Professor Oak. Someone named Ash had beat him to it. His Mother had died giving birth to him. His father was a drunk and died in a car accident about a week ago. He had nowhere else to go. He started to cry. He thought "I have no reason left to live." Just then he heard a small scream. "What was that?" he asked as he ran to it.

It was a Ralts that was being attacked by a Staravia. He ran in front of the Ralts and threw a punch at the Staravia. The Staravia flinched and attacked back. It pecked him on the right arm, making him bleed. With his wounded body John kicked the Staravia in the face and it ran away. He turned his to a Ralts standing over 2 dead pokemon. They were both Gardivors. He walked over and knelt. "They your parents?" he asked the Ralts.

Ralts backed away with tears flowing in its eyes. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." John said as he knoticed that the Ralts has injured. "Are you ok?" John asked. The Ralts started crying as it ran over to John. John embraced the Ralts and hugged it. "Would you like to come with me?" he asked. The Ralts touched his forehead. He wondered why. "Why did you do that?" he asked with a smile. "**Well, So I can talk with you." **The Ralts said telepathically. John looked around and thought "Who said that?" **"It's me silly!" **John looked at the Ralts. "You?" he asked. **"Yes me."**

**"**Ok well do you want to come along with me? If you don't want to it's ok." John said. "**Sure!"** The Ralts noticed that John was hurt. **"Are you ok?" **John smiled. "Yea but i'm more worried about you." John said as he noticed Ralts wounds. **"Your so caring! But I don't think that I can walk much**." John laughed again. "Don't worry I'll take care of you." John said as he picked up the Ralts and went back to his home.

John entered his home quickly to make sure that noone was around. He quickly put Ralts down on his bed and ran to the kitchen. The Ralts was amazed by the house. She had never been in a human home before. John had returned with some potion. "Here you go, it may hurt a bit at first but it'll pass." John said as he sprayed it on its wounds. The Ralts flinched in pain.

John let out a small laugh. "You hungry?" he asked. Ralts nodded. John went back into the kitchen. He retuned with some berries. "Well I have Rawst, Pecha and Oran berries which do you want**?" "Can I have Pecha Berries? I love them**." the Ralts said. "Sure." John said as he put a Pecha berry in it's mouth. "So what's your name?" John asked**. "My name? I don't have a name. But I am a girl**." the Ralts said. "No name? Well I could fix that. What about Ruby?" John said. **"I love it**!" Ruby said. John smiled.

Ruby started crying. "What's wrong?" John asked as Ruby jumped into his arms. **"It's my parents I miss them**." the Ralts said with sad emotions. "It's alright. My parents are gone as well. My mother died giving birth to me and my Father died recently." John said as a tear left his eye. **"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing back painful memories**." Ruby said as she read his mind. "H-How do you know about my memories?" John asked. **"I am a psychic Pokemon so I can read minds**." Ruby said as she hugged John.

"Aw.. thanks." John said as he hugged back. Noticing that John was still hurt, Ruby but her hand to his wound. "OW! Sorry it still hurts." John said. "**Sorry i'm not used to humans yet." **Ruby said. "It's ok but you need some rest. Go to sleep." John said as he put the blanket over her and patted her on the forehead. "**Wait! I know it may be to much to ask but can I have a kiss goodnight?" **Ruby said. John smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He turned on the fan and left the room for her to sleep.

Ruby was thinking about John "**Do I love him? But he's a human. He probably dosen't love me." **Ruby thought. She drifted off to sleep and dreamed.

Downstairs, John was patching his wound. "OW! Man it still hurts." John said quietly to not wake up Ruby. "I think that I may be in love...No she's a Pokemon and that's wrong. I wonder how she feels about me?" John asked to himself.

John put medicine on his wound and fell asleep on his couch dreaming. He was dreaming about him and Ralts. Little did he know that Ralts was watching his dream...

**TO BE CONTINUED... Read and Review! ^^ NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copryrighted product. I take no ownership for any pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 2**

John woke up by a loud sound and a flash of light coming from his bedroom. He had no idea of what it was. He ran to his bedroomand saw that Ruby was evolving. He waited until it ended. A Kirlia came out of the light. "Hi John! Look I'm evolved now!" Ruby said as she hugged John.

"Whoa! You can talk now?" John asked. "I guess!" Kirlia said as she backed off of John. "Ok Ruby. I need to know a few things about you and you obviously need to know a few things about me." John said. "Ok. What do you want to know?" Ruby asked. "Ok. So first. Those were your parents that were.. um.. dead. Right? What happened?" John asked.

Already Kirlia was crying. "Well yes... They were my parents." Kirlia said as John comforted her. "A flock of Staravia were attacking us. I don't know how many but i think that it was 20." Kirlia said. "My father and mother protected me as they fought. My mother had been killed first. My father had killed the rest but one that didn't have a scratch on it." Kirlia said as tears were flowing down her face. "That one killed my father! If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be alive now!" Kirlia said as she hugged John.

"It's alright I'll take care of you." John said as he hugged Kirlia and petted her. After about 10 minutes Kirlia had slowed her crying down so much, so she could ask him about his family. "John what happened to your family?" Kirlia asked with bloodshot red eyes. "Well, Like I said my mother died giving birth to me." John said as he tensed up. Kirlia noticed this and said "It's ok you don't have to tell me." "No. I feel like i need to talk to you about it." John said as small tears welled in his eyes.

"My father died recently. He beat me constantly for not being the smartest or best person in the world. He was a drunk. You probably don't know what it means. It means someone who drinks to much beer." John said. "Oh." Ruby said. "Well one day he calls me on this thing called a cell phone." John says as he pulls out his cell phone. Ruby stares at it in wonder. John let out a teary-eyed laugh. "Well like I said he called me one day and said "Hey Johnny boy! (hic.) I'm (hic.) coming (hic.) home. Then he hung up and I waited for hours and hours for him to come home but he never did." John said as he had tears in his eyes.

"Well the next morning there was a knock on the door and it was a police officer. He told me about my father's recent death." John said as he put his head into his pillow and let out a few tears. Ruby went up to his head and petted it like he did to her. "It's ok John i'll take care of you." Ruby said. John lifted his head and laughed. She had just repeated him.

A few minutes later John and Ruby had gone into the kitchen. Ruby was to short to get on the chair so John picked her up and put her on the chair. "Thanks!" Ruby said. John just smiled. He pulled out a few Pecha berries and made them into a juice. He also gave her some toast. "Here you go! It's Pecha berry juice. This is bread. It's really good." John said as he gave it to her.

"Sorry but I don't have a whole lot currently. I need to go to the store." John said. "Would you like to come? When your done?" John asked. "Sure! As long as I don't have to relive yesterday i'll go anywhere!" Ruby said looking down. "Don't worry it won't" John said as he petted her hair. "John, Before we leave can you... Brush my hair? My mother used to do it for me but now she's..." Ruby said. "I will but you are going to have to tell me what to do." John said. "Ok." Ruby said smiling.

When he was done Ruby commented on his work. "Wow you are really good at it!" Ruby said. "Thanks!" John said. "It's a long walk to the grocery store so let's get going." John said as they left. "John? What's a Grocery Store?" Ruby asked. "Well a grocery store is a place where you can get food, berries, and drinks." John said. So John got dressed in his normal Green t-shirt and camo shorts.

"Wow! We had to find our food." Ruby said. "It's funny. Isn't it?" John asked. "Yeah it is!" Ruby said. "Hold on I need to stop in here. It's a Pokemon Center." John said. "Why do you need to stop here?" Ruby asked.

"Well first to find out what you are supposed to eat." John said with a smile. "Welcome to the Pokemon center! How may I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Well, I found this Kirlia in the wild being attacked by a Staravia and saved it. What do I need to know about taking care of it? I saw it's parents dead near her." John said. "Aww. Poor thing. Well First, here's some adoption papers. Second, here's a panflit for rasing a Kirlia. Oh and here's your Luxuery ball." the nurse said. John filled out the papers and took the ball and the panfilt and left. "Ok. That's done." John said.

"What's that?" Ruby says pointing to the pokeball. "Well to legally keep you I have to capture you." John said. "Ok. Do it now." Ruby says. "Ok." John says as he presses the button capturing Ruby. He takes her out. "That's it?" Ruby askes. "I think so." John said. "Ok one more thing. Please don't talk around other people. Just talk to me telepathically." John said. Ruby just nodded.

They entered the Grocery Store as Kirlia hopped onto John's shoulder. John lauged. Everybody was staring at them. Even the manager was. "Ok what do you want?" John asked. **"Pecha Berries! Lots and Lots of them!" **John got about all of their pecha berries. "Well the panfilit says that you need leppa berries and oran berries as well." John said as he took those.

John walked over to get some milk and soda. He got these and left to get some food. After he filled the cart he went to the register. He put the items on the belt. "John what's that?" Ruby asked out loud. "Did that just talk?" the cashier asked. "Yes. Her name's Ruby. Please don't tell anyone that she does I don't want to lose her." John said. "No problem." the cashier said.

John quickly left the Grocery store knowing that he probably lied. He was probably going to tell someone. "Sorry about that John" Ruby said as she put her head down. "Don't worry Ruby." John said as he had a smirk on his face. "You need help carrying anything?" Ruby asked noticing that he was carrying so many things. "Naw i'm good." John said.

John arrived home and opened the door. Ruby followed and shut it. John put his groceries away and Ruby's berries. "Are you hungry Ruby?" John asked. "A little." Ruby said. "Ok." John said with a small smile. "Hey John!" Ruby said as she poked him. "Yea?" he asked. "Can I watch how to cook?" Ruby asked with curiosoty. "Sure. I don't mind." John said. Ruby watched as he cut her pecha berries and oran berries up. She also watched him make something that he called a 'grilled cheese' sandwich. She was fascinated by it.

"Wow John your really good!" Ruby said. "Thanks! With my dad gone all of the time I had to learn how to cook." John said. "I'm sorry about your dad." Ruby said. "It's ok." John said.

John then finished cooking and gave her food to her. "Oh and here's a surprise!" John said as he pulled out a 5 liter jug of Pecha berry juice. "Wow! Thanks John!" Ruby said as she happily drank and ate it. "Your welcome Ruby." John said as he ate. When John had finished, Ruby was still finishing off her drink. John washed his and her plates.

"Hey Ruby wan't to take a walk?" John asked. "Sure!" Ruby said as she happily jumped up and ran out the door. "Heh. Eager aren't we?" John asked as he followed. "Yes I am!" Ruby said happily. John laughed. He loved to make people happy, because of his miserable life. "Hey John, can I ask you a question?" Ruby asked. "Yes?" John said. "Do you have any other family?" Ruby asked.

"No. I had an Uncle but he died about a year ago. My grandmother and grandfather died four years before my Uncle." John said with a small frown on his face. "Oh. I'm sorry. And one more thing? Why did you help me when I was in trouble? Many other people came by and you were the only one who helped." Ruby said. "Well, I saw your parents dead on the ground and I guess I felt like you for a second. When my father died." John said. "Oh. Thanks for helping me!" Ruby said.

"I do what I can!" John said as a smile appeared on his face. "Thanks John." Ruby said. "No problem." John said. John and Ruby were walking down a small trail that pretty much nobody knows.

**Read and Review! NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copryrighted product. I take no ownership for any pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 3**

John and Ruby were walking down a small trail. Ruby let out a small yawn as the sun was setting. "Tired?" John asked. "Yea just a little." Ruby said as she let out another yawn. "Ok. Let's head back." John said as he picked Ruby up and put her on his shoulders. Ruby leaned against his head and fell asleep.

John walked back and he heard something rusteling in the bushes. "Come Out!" John yelled. A youg boy came out of the bushes with a scared look on his face. "H-Hello." the young boy said. "Are you lost?" John asked. "Y-Yes." the boy answered. "Ok just follow me i'll lead you back to the city." John said with a smile. "So. What's your name?" John asked. "I-It's George." George said. "My name's John." John replied.

"So why were you out here all alone?" John asked. "Well, I was running." George said. "From what?" John asked. "Nothing. Just running." Georege said. "Oh" John replied. "So what's that on your shoulders?" George asked. "This is a Kirlia. Her name is Ruby. Just try to be quiet. She's sleeping." John said. "Oh." George said.

No more words were spent as the John walked George back to his house. A woman opened the door. "Oh George! We were so worried!" she said. "I'm ok mom. John walked me home." George said pointing to where John was. "I found him in the woods when I was walking with my Kirlia here." John said pointing to Ruby. "Thank you sir!" the woman said as she let George in and closed the door.

John walked home and went inside. He placed Ruby in his dad's bed and tucked her in. "Thank you John." she said with her eyes closed. John just smiled and left. _"She's so cute when she sleeps. WAIT WHAT?"_ John said as he left the room.

John slowly fell asleep cursing his mind on what he just thought. Little did he know that Ruby heard him think that.

A small light was glaring into John's eyes. He squinted and slowly opened them. He saw Ruby right in his face. "AHH!" John yelled. "Sorry. Did I scare you?" Ruby said. "Just a little." John said as he sighed.

"Want anything to eat?" John asked as he started walking to the kitchen. "Can I have some Oran berries?" Ruby asked. "Oh A change in the menu eh?" John said as he laughed. "Yep!" Ruby said as she jumpede up to the seat and sat down. John started chopping some Oran berries and made some pancakes. "John what is that?" Ruby asked as she looked at the batter John was making. "This? This is pancake batter." John said. "What's a Pan-Cake?" Ruby asked. John let out a laugh. "It's a really good breckfast meal." John said as he started cooking it. "Can I try some?" Ruby asked. "Sure!" John said as he pored more batter on the pan.

John was finished cooking and pulled out some orange juice and Pecha berry juice. "Here you go!" John said as he handed her a plate that included, a Pancake, and oran berries. "Wow! This looks delicious!" Ruby said as she ate an oran berry. "Here this will make the Pancake taste better." John said as he pored syrup over it. "What is that?" Ruby said as she stuck her finger in it and tasted it.

"It is syrup. It makes pancakes taste better." John said. "It tastes really good!" Ruby said as she dipped her finger in it again and licked it. "Here this can help you eat it. But be careful." John said as he handed her a fork and knife. Ruby copied his movements with the knife and fork. John had finished and cleaned his plate. Ruby had brought her plate to John and John cleaned it. "Thanks John!" Ruby said as she hugged him.

"No problem Ruby." John said. Ruby let out a big smile and John did as well. "So Ruby what would you like to do today?" John asked. "I don't know what would you like to do?" Ruby asked. "Well I wanted to go swimming today but you don't have to." John said. "I'd love to!" Ruby said as she happliy jumped. "Alright let me get on my bathing suit." John said as he went into his room. He came out wearing a red bathing suit and a grey shirt. He was holding two blue towels.

"Lets go!" John said as he him and Ruby ran out the door towards the nearby lake. John threw his shirt off and he jumped straight in. Ruby followed him. Ruby and John had a race and a small splash fight. Neither of them noticed that someone was watching them. John walked up to the shore to relax because he swallowed a lot of water. Ruby was still swimming around. John had caught his breath and started heading back to the lake as he heard some rusteling from the bushes.

"Come on out!" John yelled. George emerged from the bushes. "Oh hey George. What are you doing here?" John asked. "Well I wanted to go swimming." George said. "Oh. Well Let me introduce you to Ruby." John said as he jumped into the water. George took off his shirt and followed him into the water.

"Hey Ruby!" John yelled. "**John who is that?" **Ruby asked scared. "Don't worry Ruby he won't hurt you." John said reassuring her. "Ok. Who are you?" Ruby asked. George was shocked. He had never heard of a Pokemon that could talk. "I'm George." George said. "Hi I'm Ruby!" Ruby said with a smile.

The three talked and laughed together for a while. "Hey George do you know the way back?" John asked. "Yea I do." George said as he dried off. "Wanna stay for dinner?" John asked. "Can I?" George asked. "Sure!" John said. "Ok! But do you have a phone so I can call my mom?" George asked. "Yea I do." John said.

So Ruby, John, and George walked back to John's house. "Wow John you have a nice place here!" George said. "Thanks!" John said. John gave George a phone and George called his mom. Ruby and John went into the kitchen. "Hey John?" Ruby asked. "Yes Ruby?" John replied. "How do you know him?" Ruby asked. "Well yesterday when you fell asleep on my shoulders I found him lost in the woods so I led him home." John said. "Aww. Thats nice of you!" Ruby said. John smiled.

George entered the kitchen and said, "Hey John. My mom said I can but she wants to pick me up because it's dark. Can you give her your address?" George asked handing him the phone. John gave his address to George's mom and hung up.

Ruby watched John cook steak and Ruby helped him out a little learning how to cook. John finished and Ruby jumped in her normal seat. They started eating. "Wow Ruby you are a good cook!" John said. "Thanks!" Ruby said. They ate and John cleaned up. George's mom arrived. "Thanks guys!" George said as he went into the car. Ruby and John waved good-bye to him.

Ruby went into John's dad's room and hopped on the bed. John tucked her into bed. "Good night Ruby." John said. "Good night John!" Ruby said as she quickly fell asleep. John passed out on his bed a few minutes later.

**No flames. Read and Review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copryrighted product. I take no ownership for any pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 4**

John woke up. He yawned. John then went to Ruby's room to check if she's awake. She was sleeping soundly in his dad's old bed. He then went back to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. Just as he had finished Ruby came out of his dad's room. "Morning Ruby. Did you sleep well?" John asked. "Good morning John. Yes." Ruby replied as she smiled and hopped on the chair. John fixed her a small bowl filled with Pecha, Oran, and Leppa berries.

"Thanks!" Ruby said. John just smiled and petted her head. Ruby loved when he did this. John walked to his room and got dressed. Ruby finished her food and left the bowl at the table. "Hey Ruby!" John yelled from his room. "Yes?" Ruby replied. "What do you want to do today?" John asked. "Can we take another walk?" Ruby asked. "Sure!" John said as he exited his room fully dressed.

John and Ruby left and began their walk. "Hey John?" Ruby asked. "Yes?" John replied. "Can you teach me to cook later?" Ruby asked. "Sure. But don't burn yourself." John replied. "Yay!" Ruby said as she jumped onto John's shoulders. John laughed. "Hold on!" he said as he ran as fast as he could. Ruby held on and laughed.

John stopped dead in his tracks. Ruby had her eyes closed so she didn't know what was happening. She opened her eyes. It was a  
Staravia. Not just any ordinary Staravia. The one that tried to kill her, but was stopped by John. "Ruby let me take care of this." John said as he put Ruby on the ground and got into a fighting stance.

The Staravia at him and John dodged his attack and grabbed his wing. Staravia noticed this and pecked his arm. John went back into pain. His arm was bleeding. The Staravia charged at John. John kicked the Staravia in the face, only to make it more angry. It charged at John and pecked his other arm. There was a slight noise of a 'crack' as it did this.

John winced in pain. But he wasn't about to let Ruby be killed by this thing. The Staravia charged at Ruby who went into the fetal position, wating for the inevetiable. But it never came. She opened her eyes only to see that the Starvia was knocked out cold on the ground and John holding his bleeding arm. "John!" Ruby said as she ran up to him, crying.

"Are you ok?" John said trying to hold the pain back in his mind. "Yes. But I can tell you're not." Ruby said as she helped John up. "Yea it hurts, follow me to the hospital." John said as he walked with Ruby and holding his still bleeding arm.

John walked into the hospital holding his arm which was now bleeding intensivly. The front desk lady said, "Oh my god! I'll go get a doctor right away!" She pushed a button and John sat on a chair. Ruby sat on the chair next to him. She hugged him like there was no tommrrow and cryed. "Shhh... It's gonna be alright Ruby." John said.

"No. No it's not! I didn't help you when you needed me!" Ruby said as she cried into John's stomach. The doctor arrived. "Come on let's get you to a room. Why is that Kirlia crying?" the doctor asked. John looked up and smiled. "She's worried about me." John said as Ruby hugged John. "Come on Ruby let's go." John said as Ruby got off and held on to her master's hand.

"She's really attached to you." the doctor said with a smile. "Yes. I had saved her from a Staravia. It's flock was killed by Ruby's parents who ended up dead. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be alive." John said as he sat down on the room bed and the doctor came with some Hydrogen Peroxide and some stiches and a cast.

"Well looks like that Staravia broke your arm. It will leave a very big scar." the doctor said. He applied the peroxide and stiched up the wound. Then he put the cast onto his arm. "Ok, well you should be ok because ther were no fractures on the bone." the doctor said. "Thanks." John said as he exited the room and to a crying Ruby.

"Hey. Hey. Ruby, i'm ok." John said as he smiled and hugged her with his good arm. She looked up his arm was in a cast. "You hate me now." Ruby said as she was crying. "No, Ruby I would never hate you." John said as he kissed her forehead. "Prove it." Ruby said. "How?" John asked. John pondered the question for a while and came to a conclusion. "I will but at the house." John said as he picked up Ruby with his good arm and put her on his shoulders.

John arrived at his house after a long walk. "So, show me that you don't hate me." Ruby said as she cried on John's father's bed. "Ok." John said as he kissed her on the lips. John backed away and smiled. "You believe me now?" John said. "Yep!" Ruby said as she looked up dreamily at John. "Ok then. I need to take a shower so goodnight." John said as he exited the room.

John took a shower and fell asleep. "Well, at least he dosen't hate me." Ruby said as she fell asleep. She was having a nightmare about John getting killed instead of him living.

John was sleeping peacefully as he heard yelling in his dad's room. He looked at the clock. It was 2 A.M. He went into Ruby's room and found her crying on his dad's bed. "What's wrong Ruby?" John asked as he sat down next to her. "I had a nightmare about you dying at the incident earlier." Ruby said as she hugged John and cried.

"Shh... It's gonna be ok." John said. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared." Ruby said. "Sure." John said as he walked back into his room with Ruby. He laid down and so did Ruby. "Goodnight." John said as he fell asleep. "Goodnight John." Ruby said as she felt comfertable being next to John.

**Alright then. NO FLAMING ME! **

**Message me with sugusstions to the story! I'll happily accept them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copryrighted product. I take no ownership for any pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 5**

* * *

John woke up only to find that Ruby was snuggling up to him. John laughed quietly. He got out of bed and retucked Ruby back into bed. He went into the shower and turned it on. He took a shower and thought about what he did yesterday. "What did I do that for?" he said to noone in particular. He pondered that question for some time as he finished his shower.

He got out of the shower only to realize that he had forgotten his clothes. He dried himself off hoping that Ruby wasn't up yet. John poked his head out of the door. Noone was there. John looked into his room and Ruby was still sleeping. He let out a quick sigh. Her eyes fluttered open. "John?" she asked getting out of bed and walking to the door where his head was poking out of.

"Uhh... Ruby? Mind turning around?" John asked. "Why?" she asked. "Well I took a shower and forgot to get my clothes..." he said nervous to her reaction. Ruby turned around and waited patiently for him to get dressed. "Sorry about that Ruby." John said. "It's ok." she said smiling and turning around to hug him. She jumped up to hug him and he caught her with his one good arm. She looked back at his arm and cried sotly.

John put her down and hugged her with his good arm. "Shhh... I's ok. I'm fine!" John said. Ruby cried a little louder. "No! No it's not!" she yelled as she cried into his chest. "You hate me!" she yelled. "No. I thought that we got over this. I don't hate you!" John said. Ruby cried into his chest even more. "Why? Why should I believe you? I didn't protect you! Even when I was supposed too!" Ruby said.

"Ruby. I don't care if you protected me or not I will never hate you." John said as he hugged her. Ruby cried even harder into his chest. "Yes you do hate me..." she said weakly. John sighed. He petted her and said, "Ruby, look up at me." Ruby looked up with tears in her eyes. "I will never hate you." he said before he kissed her forehead.

Ruby continued to cry into his chest before slowly calming down. All the time John petting her and saying "Shhh... It's ok." She slowed down to little whimpers. "Come on let me go make you some breckfast." John said. "No let me! It's the least that I can do for not helping you." she said. "Are you sure? Let me help you at least." John said. Ruby nodded.

They got into the kitchen and cooked their breckfast. Ruby did everything that she could to make it special for John. John sat down as Ruby sat down and handed John her food. "Wow Ruby! You did really good!" John said as he took a bite. Ruby smiled. "Thanks!" she said blushing.

John finished and washed his and Ruby's dishes. "Did you like it?" she asked. "I had the best cook ever." John said. Ruby blushed again. "Thanks." she said. "Wanna go for a walk?" John asked. "Aren't you supposed to stay at home and rest?" Ruby said. "Oh yea forgot..." John said as he rubbed his head in embaressment. John sighed because he was sad that he couldn't go. Then something happened. Ruby felt his feelings. "It's ok! I'll take care of you!" Ruby said. She felt John's sadness turn to happiness.

John just looked up and smiled. He walked into a room Ruby didn't notice before. He sat down on a couch, and picked up a rectangle thing. He pushed a button on the rectangle and a light flickered on. She jumped into John's arms. John let out a short laugh. "Don't worry, it's just a T.V." he said. "What's a T.V.?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yea.. I didn't tell you. Well a T.V. is something that is supposed to entertain people." John said. "Oh. Can I watch?" she asked. She felt John let out a laugh mentally. "**I can hear your thoughts you know.**" she said mentally. "**I know but I don't mind that you watch with me, I thought that you already were going to!**" John thought.

They both laughed as Ruby sat down and cuddled next to John. John thought about her. "***sigh* She's so cute and I... Oh shit she can hear me!"** John thought as Ruby turned to him and smiled warmly. "Y-You think i'm cute?" she asked nervously. "Yea.." John said as he started to lean in for a kiss but realized what he was doing and watched T.V. again.

Ruby sighed. "John..." she said lightly. "Yes?" John replied. Ruby looked up in her eyes and smiled. "Do you want to take a walk now?" she said noting that John's emotions were happily gleaming. "Sure." he said calmly. He walked out of the door with Ruby. "So John, Where do you want to go?" Ruby asked. "Hm.. lets take the trail that we took yesterday." John said. Ruby felt nervous. "B-But what if the same thing happenes today what happend yesterday?" she said.

John laughed. "I know your nervous Ruby. Don't worry 'bout me!" he said. "I will!" she replied. John laughed a bit more. "Alright." he said. They walked down the trail and had A happy time walking. Suddenly, and Ursarang jumped from the bushes and let out a loud roar. "John, I'm scared!" Ruby said. "I know. *sigh* Well here goes nothing!" John said as he got into his fighting stance before he knew that he was injured. He noticed that his cast was a hard cast.

He could use this to his advantage. The Ursarang charged at John at John dodged it while landing a blow to the Ursarang's head with his hard cast. The Ursarang stumbled back and got back to fighting John. "John..." Ruby said quietly. John had blown another strike to the Ursarang's head knocking it back. "John." Ruby said a little louder. The Ursarang charged at John, cutting his good arm just a bit. "John!" Ruby yelled. "It's alright! Just a scratch!" John yelled but Ruby could feel his pain.

John charged at the Ursarang this time landing several blows to the head, making it's head bleed. The Ursarang charged at John with it's claws staring out. A light started to emmit from Ruby. A few seconds later Ruby had evolved from a Kirlia to a Gardivoir. Ruby had seen enough. She picked up a large boulder nearby with Psychic and threw it at the Ursarang. That knocked it unconcious. John fell to his knees. Ruby ran up to him crying. "Are you ok?" John asked holding his good arm with the cut and his stomach.

"Whay are you so worried about me but not yourself?" Ruby asked. "Well, you're important to me and if you're ok then i'm ok." John said before he clutched his stomach. "Come on let's get you back to the hospital!" Ruby said. John got up and weakly started to walk. They arrived at the hospital and the front desk nurse was screaming. "GET A DOCTOR IMMEDIATLY!" Johnlet out a weak laugh.

Four doctors suddenly came in with a streacher. John got on it and laid down. "Hey guys. Let that Gardivoir through." John said. One of the doctors motioned the Ruby to follow him. Ruby followed quickly. The doctors led John to a room where they put him to sleep and started operating on him to check on vitalities. Ruby was forced to stay out.

She just sat near a nearby chair and cried into her hands. "**I can feel you crying you know.**" John said telepathically. "**How can I hear you?**" Ruby asked. "**They just put me to sleep. Don't worry 'bout me!**" John said. "**I can't! It was all of my fault! I'm so sorry John! Can you forgive me?"** Ruby asked to John. "**(laughes a bit) Ruby. I cannot be mad at you! I did this to protect you!" **John said.

Ruby started to cry a bit more. **"Don't worry Ruby. I can hear them. They said that I'm fine and just need to stich me up and put another cast on my arm." **John transported the thought.** "So you won't be able to use either of your arms?" **Ruby said before one of the doctors exited and went up to her. He looked farmiliar. "You're that Kirlia from John's last injury aren't you?" he asked. Ruby nodded. "Well you can come in and see him but be careful. He is still unconcious." the doctor said. Ruby jumped up happily and ran into the room.

Ruby saw a sleeping John with both of his arms in casts. She ran up to his body and hugged it. A nurse came in to check up on John and saw the Gardivoir. "Hey you want some sleep? I can rent another room for you." she said. "No thanks." Ruby replied. The nurse was shocked. She had never heard of a talking pokemon before. Let alone speak to one. "Alright." she said uneasily leaving the room.

Ruby brought a chair close to his body and slept next to it. "Good night John" she said before she fell asleep.

**Superlol20: Whoo! I'm done with this chapter! *sigh* Sorry took so long folks!**

**John: Sorry! Is that all you can say?**

**Ruby: Be quiet John. He can control us.**

**Superlol20: I'm not that cruel.**

**Ruby: Relif.**

**Superlol20: Read and Review peoples!**

**John: NO FLAMING US!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copryrighted product. I take no ownership for any pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 6**

John's eyes fluttered open. Ruby's head was on his chest. Both of his arms were in a cast. His stomach was bandaged up. He forces his hand over Ruby's head and petts her with his hand. He remerbed what happened yesterday. "She's a gardivoir now eh? No matter. She's beautiful." John said quietly. Ruby awakes. She let out a big yawn and sees John.

Immediatly Ruby bursts into tears. "Shh... I'm ok. Two broken arms but i'm ok." John said. "You hate me even more now." Ruby said. "No Ruby. I will never hate you no matter what happens." John said. "I don't believe you." Ruby said. "Ruby I don't hate you because you're the only thing that gives me happiness." John smiled and thought, "**I wish I could hug her but my arms are broken."** Ruby heard this thought and hugged him. John basically irridiated happiness.

Just then one of the doctors came in and saw Ruby hugging John. She backed up and blushed when she noticed that the doctor had came in. "I can tell she really likes you." he said. "Yep. She the nicest Gardivoir ever." John said. The doctor laughed. "She certainly cares for you! Oh well. So You can leave today but as soon as you get home I want you to be on bedrest all day." the doctor said.

Gardivoir happily jumped for joy and kissed me on the lips. Unfortuantley the doctor was still there. "She likes you more than a friend I see." the doctor said. "*sigh* Please don't tell anyone." John said. The doctor winked at them. Then he said, "Don't worry, not a word." John smiled and got up. "Before you leave listen." the doctor said. "Come back every 2 weeks so we can check up on you." he said. "Alright. Seems fair." John said as he left.

John was walking down the road back to his house with Ruby supporting him from falling. When many people surrond him and Ruby gets nervous and hides behind John. "What do you want?" John asked. "Why was that Gardivoir holding on to you?" someone asked. "I just got injured if you didn't notice and she was keping me up straight." John replied. That answer was good for most of the people and some of them left. 5 of them were still there and they asked another question.

"I don't believe you. The Gardivoir was holding on to you in a different way." one guy said. "What do you mean?" John asked. "Well she looked like she was in a trance of some sort." the same guy said. John started to walk away and Ruby following him.

"Hey where are you goin?" they all asked. "Home. Doctor said I have to rest because of my arms." John said. 4 of them started to walk away. One of them ran up to John and turned him around. "What now?" he asked. "I'm not leavin till you give me a straight answer." he said. "I already have!" John replied. The guy threw a punch. It hit John straight in the face. He then tried to hit Ruby but was stopped by John. John took the blow in his already damaged stomach.

John started to cough out blood. The guy threw punches at Ruby and John took all of the punches for her. "John!" Ruby yelled. John couldn't fight back because of his arms. He just stood there and took the punches for Ruby. The police arrived in less than 30 seconds. They tackled the man and arrested him.

Ruby went up to John crying. "Why? Why did you protect me?" she asked. "I would die for you just so you could have a better life." John said as he passed out from the pain. One police officer came up to Ruby and John. Ruby was crying. She hugged John's body.

"Hey there." The police officer said. Ruby looked up then looked back at John's body. She started to cry again. The police officer was confused so he asked his cheif. "Uh.. Cheif? What are we supposed to do with the kid and the pokemon?" he asked. "He's unconcious so let's get him to a hospital. As of the pokemon, just take her with us to the hospital." The cheif said.

The police officer walked up to Ruby and kneeled down. "Hey there. We have to get him to a hospital. Come on." The police officer said as he was going to pick up John but Ruby picked his unconcious body with Psychic and brought him to the car. She went in with him. Ruby sat down right next to John and hugged and cried onto him.

An hour later John was checked up in the hospital. He had a broken rib and his arms were still broken. The doctors had patched him up. One of the doctors came into the room and said to Ruby, "He sure gets into a lot of trouble dosen't he?" Then the doctor laughed. "He's ok. You can see him now." the doctor said. Ruby jumped up in happiness and ran into the room. She saw John laying there unconcious.

She went up to John's side and gave him a light kiss to the cheek. She said telepathically, "**John. Are you there?" "Yea I am Ruby. Don't worry about me! I'm in pain now, yes. But As long as I have you i'll be fine." **John said telepathically back.

Ruby sat and cried next to his body until he slowly woke up. "Huh? Ruby, it's ok..." John said weakly with his eyes fluttering open. Ruby looked up at John who was awake, but barely. He was waking up from the general anstisia that they put in him to help with the pain and to fall asleep so that they could stitch him up.

The doctor came in about four minutes later. "Ah John! It's good to see that you're awake." he said. "Yep. When can I check out?" John asked. "Well you can check out today but this time let's get you a guard while you walk home. Eh?" the doctor said before a man dressed in a military outfit came in. "Hello Sir! My name is Lieutenant Jack Roder. Sir!" Jack said.

"Well. That's overdoing it a bit eh?" John said back. "You may be right be he volunteered." the doctor said. John got up and got help dressing up in his clothes. Then he started to walk but was wobbily and Ruby came to support him. "Thanks Ruby." John said. "Alright Jack. Let's go." John said.

They walked all of the way to John's house with people giving him odd looks. Ruby had helped John to the couch in the T.V. room. John said to Jack. "Hey can you pull the couch out?" Jack nodded and did what he was told. "Thanks." John said before he laid down and turned the T.V. on. "Anything else before I leave Sir?" Jack asked. "No that will do. Thanks Jack." John said.

Jack left the house and Ruby had come back in the room where John was and put sheets on the futon. "Thanks Ruby." John said. Ruby smiled and laid down next to John. She cuddled close to him. John let out a laugh. "What?" Ruby asked. "It tickles." John said. They watched T.V. for hours at a time and then John fell asleep with the T.V. on.

Ruby had turned the T.V. off and joined John in the bed. "Goodnight John." she said before kissing him on the forehead.

**Superlol20: WHOO! Chapter done!**

**John: What you don't like us?**

**Ruby: No John. Right?**

**Superlol20: No this is my faveorite story of mine! I just was happy that I finished the chapter. Is that wrong?**

**John: No. But really? I get totally injured?**

**Superlol20: It plays along with the story. **

**Ruby: Please don't hurt him anymore!**

**Superlol20: Won't make any promises. **

**Ruby: Read and Review!**

**John: NO FLAMING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copryrighted product. I take no ownership for any pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 7**

Ruby's eyes fluttered open. She saw John and a small tear left her eye. She quickly wiped it and made John the best breckfast that she could think of. She ran off into the kitchen and began to take things out of the fridge.

Ruby was confused at first but remebered what John did before he was injured. She started to run around the kitchen frantically and cook several things up for him. She was making quite a bit of noise and surprised that John didn't wake up. Thank god he's a heavy sleeper.

She pulled out a frying pan and made him his eggs and his bacon and his pancakes. There were a bunch of things frying there and there was smoke. Some oil flew at Ruby, hitting her hand. She flinched and cried out in pain. She put some ice on it and kept cooking.

Ruby got a plate and started to put his food on a plate and she put the plate down on the table for a moment. She went back to John and saw that he was still sleeping. She started to walk back and fell with a loud 'thud'. "OW!" she cried out in pain.

John woke up and saw that Ruby wasn't next to him. "Ruby? Where are you?" John said. "Im in here! Give me a minute!" Ruby said. A minute later Ruby came in with a huge plate of Eggs, Bacon, and Pancakes.

"Wow! I didn't know that you were such a good cook!" John said as he started to drool a bit. "Thanks!" Ruby said. "Um... You're gonna have to help me here Ruby." John said. Ruby nodded and picked up a piece of bacon and fed it to John. She started to feed him pancakes but a lot of syrup fell on him.

"Uh... I need to take a shower soon. But... I'm gonna need your help." John said as his face turned red completly. You could of mistaken his face for a chili pepper because of the color. Ruby smiled. "Alright!" she said. After Ruby finished feeding John they went to the bathroom. "Here we go..." John said.

Ruby took off his shirt and saw his abs. She touched them and started to rub them lightly. "OW!" John said. "Sorry!" Ruby said flinching. "Its alright. My ribs hurt though so please be gentle." John said. Ruby nodded and looked at his pants. "Uh...Let's just get this over with." John said. "Ok..." Ruby said as she slid down his pants revaling his underwear and a small buldge. Ruby didn't know what it was so she continued.

She slowly took off his underwear. It revealed his manhood which was humongus to her. She stared at it. "What is that John?" she asked. "Well... it's a body part that is only on a male." John said. She continued to study it. "Um... Up here!" John said nervously. "Oh sorry John." Ruby said blushing madly. "Um... Let's go..." John said. John went into the shower. Ruby followed in as well. John said, "Alright Just put some shampoo in your hand and scrub it on my hair please." John said. "What's a shampoo?" Ruby asked. "This." John said pointing his head toward a bottle.

"Alright. Just squeeze the bottle into your hand and scrub it onto my head." John said. Ruby did as she was told. She did it and scrubbed it off with help from the water. "Alright... Grab the soap and... rub it all over my body." John said as he blushed and turned away. Ruby grabbed the soap and wondered why he was so nervous. She scrubbed it on John's back. To John it felt nice and discomferting at the same time. Ruby had finished scrubbing his back and went to his shoulders and arms.

John was getting really nervous. She had scrubbed his back, the part of his arms that weren't in casts, and she needed to scrub his chest, which would hurt, and his... lower region... Ruby turned John around and washed the soap off of him. She began to lightly scrub his chest. John writhered in pain but attempted to not show it.

Ruby was done and moving down. Lower. Lower. Lower. Almost. There. Ruby had stopped at the body part that he was most shy about. She looked into his thoughts but was rejected. She shrugged it off and started to scrub around his male parts. John's eyes closed. "Did I hurt you?" Ruby asked. "N-No." John replied. Nobody but John would have known what would'ave gone through the boy's mind. Ruby then scrubbed his legs and washed them off. "There!" Ruby says with a smile. John forces a weak smile. Ruby dries him off and decides to leave his 'man parts' wet because he was so shy about it.

She then grabbed his clothes and began to dress him. They finished and John got back into bed carefully. "Hey John?" Ruby asked. "Yea?" he replies. "Why were you so shy about that thing that I asked you about?" Ruby asked. John sighed. "Ruby sit down. I need to have a looong talk with you." John said. Ruby sat down and listened to him talk. John talked for about 2 hours about what it is and what it can do.

"So that's why you were so shy about it." Ruby asked. "Yes." John replied. "Well according what you just said, it was big because you were thinking of me?" Ruby also asked. "Yep." John said with a small blush. Ruby went up to him and hugged him. "You were thinking of me? Yay!" she said.

"Ruby, I'll always think of you because... because... because I love you Ruby!" John said. "Y-You what?" Ruby said looking back at his face. "I love you Ruby." John said. Ruby started to cry. Tears of happiness. "I love you to John!" Ruby said. Ruby felt John's happiness rise to levels where she thought didn't exsist.

Ruby went up to him and kissed him. John deepened the kiss and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Ruby was surprised but continued. She stuck her tounge in his mouth and pressed his head against hers. They both barted, breathless. "That. Was. Unexpected." John said. Ruby blushed and said, "I'm sorry!" "I liked it Ruby! I love every moment I'm with you!" he said.

Ruby smiled and turned the T.V. on and laid next to John. She sighed. "Something wrong?" John asked. "No. I am just really happy that you actually love me. I thought you wouldn't because I'm a pokemon." she said. John smiled. "I don't care if you're a pokemon." John said. Ruby smiled and kissed him. John kissed back. Ruby backed off and smiled and laid down back down next to him.

They watched T.V. and quickly fell asleep.

_TWO WEEKS LATER... _

Two weeks had came and gone relatively quickly. Ruby took good care of John and John was able to stand by himself. John remebered, "I have a checkup today Ruby!" John said. Ruby frowned. "Aww... I wanted to spen the day with you.." she said. John laughed, "It's alright Ruby after the checkup, you'll have me for the rest of the day!" John said. Ruby smiled largely.

John and Ruby walked to the hospital. He went up to the nurse and said, "I have a checkup at 10:00 please." The nurse nodded and said, "Room 903 please." John and Ruby went to room 903 and they both sat down on the small bed there. Ruby kissed John and smiled. "Nervous?" he asked. Ruby just nodded. The doctor entered. "Ah. John! It's good to see that you're ok!" the doctor said. "Yep! It's all thanks to Ruby!" John said. "Well you have a very nice caretaker." he said. Ruby blushed. The doctor chuckled.

"Alright, my name is Doctor Jim. Follow me to and X-ray machine please." Jim said. John and Ruby went to the X-Ray room and John's ribs were checked. "This...Is.. Remarkable!" Jim said. "What?" John asked. "Well according to your X-Ray's your ribs are healed. I noticed something that looked like a parasite on your ribs but it's not eating at your bones. It's reparing them!" he said. "Wow." John said.

"Let's check your arms to see if they've been repaired as well." he said. John put his arm in the X-Ray machine and it's results came in. "REMARKABLE!" Jim screamed. "What?" John asked. "Not only are your bones healed but, they've actually increased in strength!" Jim yelled. "Really?" John asked now excited. "Yes! We need to take a sample of the parasite to find out what it is!" he yelled.

He came into the room with a needle. "Alright, we're gonna need a blood sample." he said as he took his blood. He then put a Band-Aid on his puncture hole and stored the blood away. "Alright let me take your casts off now." the doctor said. He took off the casts and told them, "Alright i still need to see you in another two weeks." John nodded and left with Ruby.

John had a gigantic smile on his face. "What's wrong Ruby?" John asked noticing her sad face. "I can't take care of you now!" she said. John smiled again. "Yes you can. It's just that I am going to take care of you at the same time!" he said. Ruby's face brightened. "Let's go celebrate!" John said. John stopped in front of a restruant and talked to the front desk person.

"I'm terribly sorry sir but that Gardivoir can not come in." he said. "And why not?" John asked. "Our boss says no pokemon in here." he said. "Let me talk to your boss." John said. The man left and came back with a familiar woman. "John? Is that you?" she asked. "Yea? Who are you?" he asked. "I'm George's mother! You will be a special acception because you saving my son from the forest." she said. John smiled and Ruby smiled as well.

They were seated and their waiter came along. "What would you like to eat Ruby?" John asked. "Whatever you're having. I've never been to a restruant before." she said. John smiled and said. "Two steaks please." The waiter nodded and left. "Wow! It's good that you made friends with George!" Ruby said. "I know! George is a really nice kid." John said.

He came into the room with a needle. "Alright, we're gonna need a blood sample." he said as he took his blood. He then put a Band-Aid on his puncture hole and stored the blood away. "Alright let me take your casts off now." the doctor said. He took off the casts and told them, "Alright i still need to see you in another two weeks." John nodded and left with Ruby.

John had a gigantic smile on his face. "What's wrong Ruby?" John asked noticing her sad face. "I can't take care of you now!" she said. John smiled again. "Yes you can. It's just that I am going to take care of you at the same time!" he said. Ruby's face brightened. "Let's go celebrate!" John said. John stopped in front of a restruant and talked to the front desk person.

"I'm terribly sorry sir but that Gardivoir can not come in." he said. "And why not?" John asked. "Our boss says no pokemon in here." he said. "Let me talk to your boss." John said. The man left and came back with a familiar woman. "John? Is that you?" she asked. "Yea? Who are you?" he asked. "I'm George's mother! You will be a special acception because you saving my son from the forest." she said. John smiled and Ruby smiled as well.

They were seated and their waiter came along. "What would you like to eat Ruby?" John asked. "Whatever you're having. I've never been to a restruant before." she said. John smiled and said. "Two steaks please." The waiter nodded and left. "Wow! It's good that you made friends with George!" Ruby said. "I know! George is a really nice kid." John said.

John and Ruby ate and John paid their bill and they left. They arrived back at John's house and laid down in the futon bed together. "Goodnight, my love." John said. "You as well." Ruby said as she snuggled up to him and used Psychic to put the blanket over them.

* * *

**Superlol20: I can only imagine.**

**Ruby: What?**

**John: Don't hurt me again!**

**Superlol20: Don't count on it. But Ruby... one word...heat...maybe..**

**Ruby: (shocked)**

**Superlol20: READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!**

**John: What's heat?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copyrighted product. I take no ownership for any Pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Ruby: PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO THROUGH HEAT!**

**Superlol20: I am evil aren't I?**

**John: What is Heat?**

**Superlol20: Ah. John my friend... You'll find out soon enough...**

**Ruby: (gulps) Please...**

**Superlol20: I'll think about it twice...**

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

John woke up drowsily. He saw Ruby and smiled. He then brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the lips. "H-Hello John." Ruby said as she groggily woke up. John smiled and kissed her. "Good Morning Ruby." he said nicely.

Ruby kissed him and surprisingly, John returned her kiss. John pulled Ruby deeper into the kiss. Ruby did the same. Ruby basically felt like she was in heaven because she was with the one that she loved and was making out with him.

John put his tongue onto her lips, asking for passage. She let him in and their tongues danced for what seems like an eternity. John back away because he was out of breath. "Mmm... We should do that more often." John said. Ruby smiled. "I think we should as well." Ruby said.

John got up out of bed and stretched. Ruby got out of bed and hugged him. John hugged her back after his stretch. He then started to walk into the kitchen and made Ruby a breakfast of eggs, pecha berry juice, and some toast. He then sat down and put the food on the table. Ruby sat next to him and hugged him. "Feeling rather affectionate today eh?" he asked. "More than ever." Ruby said as she smiled.

John laughed. Ruby began to eat her breakfast with John. "What do you want to do today?" he asked with a smile as he looked up from his food. "Anything you want to do." she said. "Hm... Wanna go for another walk?" John asked. "NO! Not what happened after last time at least." Ruby said. John chuckled. "All right. All right." he said.

"I have another idea." John said. "What?" Ruby asked. "You'll find out." John said as he finished his food. Ruby finished eating and John got dressed. Ruby then grabbed John's hand and they walked out to wherever John wanted to go.

John and Ruby were following a small path. One Ruby hadn't seen before, to her surprise. "Where are we going?" Ruby asked. "To my secret place." John said. Ruby looked into his mind to see what the place looked like but she was blocked by a simple answer. _"Now Now Ruby. You do know it's not nice to read peoples thoughts." _John thought.

Ruby pouted. John chuckled and hugged her. "You really want to know what it is like?" John asked. "Yes!" Ruby said. "Here we are!" John said. Ruby stared out into the meadow. There were many flowers all of different colors. There was a rock in the center. It was a perfect circle. It was flat. And to be surprised it had the Ying-Yang symbol covering the whole rock.

"This is where I liked to go to get away from all of my beating from my father. I painted that rock like that because life has its ups and downs. You have your good side and your evil side. I sit in the middle and close my eyes to keep those two in balance. I go here when I am very angry or very sad." John said.

Ruby was surprised to see him give all of this information. "Wow." was all she could say. "You actually trust me enough to tell me this?" Ruby asked. "Well, I love you Ruby. I told you that yesterday. And I feel that I need to share my most personal place (not there perverts. That will be later...) to the person I love." John said.

Ruby started crying. John ran up to her and asked, "Whats wrong? Did I do something?" he asked. "No.." she said weakly. "Then what is it?" John asked. "John, do you really love me?" Ruby asked. "Yes. With all of my heart. Why? Don't you love me as well?" John asked. "No. I love you with my heart and soul but... you probably won't ever really love me because I am a Pokemon." Ruby said.

John was shocked. "Ruby, I love you no matter what species you are. I don't care if your a Pokemon or not!" John said. Ruby looked up in his eyes and into his mind. His eyes said, 'Please Believe Me.' His mind was feeling passionate. "R-Really?" she asked nervously.

"Really." he said. Ruby got up and hugged John. John hugged her back. "Come on Ruby. Let's get home. The sun is setting." John said. Ruby nodded and stood up. They were walking down the small path when suddenly, a Luxray jumps in front of them and uses thunder on Ruby. Ruby was paralized and couldn't move. The Luxray charged at Ruby and hit her square on. John could of sweared he heard a few bones crack.

John's anger flew off of the roof. He didn't notice it but a red aura surronded him. He flew at the Luxray landing blows to its head and its legs. He then picked it up and threw it against a tree. It fell unconcious. The red aura dissappeared from him and he ran over to Ruby, who was crying. "Are you hurt?" John asked. "I can't feel my arm!" Ruby yelled out in pain. John picked her up, bridal style and ran off towards the nearest pokemon center.

John almost broke the pokemon center doors down. He ran up to the nurse and the nurse said, "Chansey!" A Chansey came in with a stretcher and John put Ruby on the stretcher.

The Chansey and the nurse quickly ran off to the surgery room and John just sat there on a chair. He felt helpless. "GODDAMMIT!" he yelled. This scared everyone in the pokemon center.

John softly cried into his hands. He hated to cry but right now he felt like he needed to. He just sat there for hours at a time. To him, this felt like an eternity.

The nurse came back in with the results. "She is ok but, your Gardevoir will not be able to use her arm for 3 months." she said. John smiled and said, "Thanks." The nurse smiled back and walked back to the desk.

John's emotions were mixed. It was a feeling of dread, that she would never recover. The feeling of happiness, that she was alive. The feeling of sadness, because he couldn't protect her. And a feeling of anger, toward that Luxray.

* * *

**Superlol20: Hm... Could'ave ended it better.**

**John: Oh Really?**

**Superlol20: Shut up. At least I didn't make you go through her heat yet. But now I have a reason.**

**Superlol20: Read and Review. NO FLAMES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copyrighted product. I take no ownership for any Pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

Ruby woke up with a pain in her right arm. A nuse walked in. She then walked out. "Weird..." Ruby commented to herself. John entered with a sad face. "John!" Ruby squeaked happily. "Hey Ruby." John said. John hugged her and a few tears left his eyes. "What's wrong John?" Ruby asked. "N-Nothing." John replied. "You can tell me John, I won't think of you any different way." Ruby said as she brushed his cheek.

"I...I came this close to losing you..." John muttered in his muffeled cries. Ruby smiled. "It's ok John, I love you." Ruby passionatly said as she hugged him with one arm. John looked up with a happy face with tears in it. "I love you too, Ruby" John said. A docto came in and began to speak, "Well John, wasn't expecting to see you here, again." the doctor said in a happy tone.

"Hey Doc. Did you find out what the parasite was for?" John asked. "Ah, yes. It is actually supposed to be a rare disease but, the DNA of it has been altered in some way." the doctor said. "When it's aggrivated, it glows red and increases strength by 50 times. You are very lucky to find this." the doctor said. "Wow." John replied.

"I'm guessing you want to check her out now?" the doctor asked. "If I can." John replied. "I already have the papers, just sign them." the doctor said as he gave John the papers. John signed them and then left for his home with Ruby.

John arrived at home and laid Ruby down. He had a massive headache. "Are you ok John? I can feel you getting frusturated." Ruby asked nicely. "I'm ok Ruby. You want anything?" John asked. "No." Ruby replied. John smiled. "Alright. I'll be back in an hour. I need to get some food for us." John said. Ruby smiled and then replied, "Don't get hurt please!"

John chuckled at that comment. He wasn't actually going to the grocery store. He needed to go to his special place. John arrived and sat down on the Yin-Yang symbol; he sat in the middle of it. John took a deep breath then passed out.

* * *

In a strange dimension...

_The whole area was white. There was only one building in it. John entered it slowly and cautiously. As he entered, there was a man wating for someone. "Ah. You must be John." he said. "Yes...Who are you?" John asked. "Forgive my manners, as I have not seen anyone or anything in quite some time now." he said. "My name is Infinity. In your world I am a cat." Infinity said. _

_"What's a cat?" John asked. "Ah yes, you are from the one with pokemon. It is a Glameow." Infinity implied. "Ohhh..." John muttered. "So I have noticed your hiding spot and read your trobles. I can fix everything in one snap." Infinity said as he snapped his fingers. "How should I believe you?" John asked. "Well for one, i'm not asking for anything in return and two, I gave you that parasite." Infinity said._

_John was confused. "Ah. Confused aren't you?" Infinity smirked and said. "So would you like help?" Infinity asked. "YES!" John yelled. Infinity smiled and then made a jelly bagel come out of nowhere. "So. What would you like me to do?" Infinity asked. "Something that will bring Ruby and I closer together." John said. _

_Infinity smirked devilishy. "Your wish is my command. If you wish to see me again just sit upon the symbol and take a deep breath." Infinity said as he snapped his fingers. "Oh and one more thing! Kiss her and her limbs will be healed in 5 minutes!" Infinity yelled._

* * *

Light poured into John's eyes as he regained conciouness. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself. John shrugged and walked home. John entered and heard a sharp cry from his room. He ran into it and saw Ruby trying to take her casts off but her arms breaking even more. "Let me help you Ruby." John said as he kissed her. Ruby was in so much pain that she didn't really care much, but she still kissed back.

About a minute later Ruby was feeling great and four minutes later she could not feel any pain anymore. Her arm had been healed! "John.. what did you do?" Ruby asked. "I don't know." John said.

Ruby felt something that she feared would happen eventually. Ruby decided to not show it though. John smiled, "Hungry?" he asked. "Yep!" Ruby said. "I'll be right back!" John said as he ran off into the kitchen.

John ran through the kitchen and threw many things together. He decided that it was too much of a hassle and began to make pizza. John put it in the oven and turned the tempature to the right degree and set the timer. John just sat around for the 19 minutes that it took to make the pizza.

John yawned and then checked the timer. 1:00 left. John was bored so he started to count down in random voices. (I do that a lot!) Then the timer went off and John turned it off. He then took the pizza out and started to cut it. He heard moans and his name being moaned but he ignored it.

Probably something odd.

John had gotten two plates and put some pizza on them both. He brought them to his room. John slowly opened the door and almost dropped the plates. Ruby was...fingering herself. "R-Ruby? What are you doing?" John asked as he put the plates down.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: RAWR! Superlol20 has now transformed into Infinity Warrior!**

**John: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?**

**Infinity Warrior: I am infinity sir.**

**John: THAT WAS YOU?**

**Infinity Warrior: Yep.**

**Ruby: (starts crying) Why did you do that?**

**Infinity Warrior: That Ruby, was partially John's fault.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copyrighted product. I take no ownership for any Pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 10**

* * *

Ruby began to cry. She covered herself up and dug her face in between her legs. John sat down next to her, expecting a lot of crying. She didn't in fact, she actually tackled John down and made out with him. John enjoyed it a bit but was confused. He backed off. "R-Ruby? What are you.. What were you.. What were you trying to do?" John asked in total confusion.

"I'm sorry John. I'm going through heat now.." Ruby said as she cried into her legs. John didn't quite know what 'heat' was. So he said, "Ruby, whatever it is, you know I can help you. Just tell me what 'heat' is." John said. Ruby looked up. She had hope, then threw it all away. "No, I don't think you'd want to." she said as she shook her face and cried into her hands.

John lifted Ruby's chin and kissed her on the lips. "Please tell me." he said. Ruby looked at him in pure love and lust. She looked into his mind, he was confused and sorrowful. Wait. Sorrowful? "J-John, w-w-would you e-ever h-have s-sex w-with m-me?" Ruby studdered nervously.

John was shocked. He had asked Infinity to be able to get closer to Ruby, he didn't mention this! John was having a mind war currently. His fight-or-flight response activated.

_"Should I? I mean I love her but, i'm not sure about this." John thought. "Of course you don't. You have been given a chance to show the one you love how much you love her" John's mind thought. "I know but she's a pokemon.." John thought. "THAT ISN'T A REASON! She loves you and you love her as well. She's in trouble, so help her!" John's mind yelled. "Ok. Here goes something." John thought._

John smiled and replied to Ruby, "Ruby. If this would make you happy, then I would be willing to do it for you." John said. Ruby perked up immediatly. "R-Really?" she asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes, only for you, my love." John replied with a smile. Ruby smiled and then it faded, "A-Are you sure? Because I'm a pokemon I thought..." Ruby said with sad eyes.

John put his finger to her lips and said, "Shh...Ruby, I love you. I'll do anything to make you happy, even if it means doing that with you. It dosen't matter if you are a pokemon or not, i'll love you, no matter what gets in the way." John said with pure love emmiting from him. It was so strong that even Ruby could feel it.

"John...Thank you." Ruby said as she tackeled John and made out with him.

**Caution! Short lemon involved. Nobody under 16 can read it. I MEAN IT!**

John took off his shirt. Ruby eyed his six pack. She kissed him again. He deepened the kiss and put his toungue in her mouth. "Mmmhm." Ruby groaned. Ruby slowly took off her dress and laid her naked body next to John. John could feel her soft, warm body press up against him. John slowly took his pants.

Ruby took notice of his buldge that she could see in his underwear. He slowly took it off, to torture her. Ruby was shocked, she'd never seen it much before but it was even bigger now. Ruby immediatly went down and started rubbing it with her hand. "Ah..Ruby.. How did you know what to do?" John asked in pleasure. Ruby replied, "Instinct." John was mesmurized by her soft, delicate hands, rubbing his manhood.

Ruby got curious and decided to try it. She stuck her head close to his manhood and gave it a lick. "AH!" John replied. Ruby could feel his pleasure. She began to suck on the tip of it. John moaned. Ruby then decided to take it all in.

It went so deep, it almost touched the back of her throat. John moaned even more in pleasure. Ruby began to speed up. John was so lost in his thoughts and the pleasure that it felt like he was in paradise. Suddenly, "Ruby! I think i'm gonna cum!" John yelled.

Ruby continued, "ARRGH!" John yelled as he let his juices flow into Ruby's mouth. Ruby then laid back, "Take me please, John." she said softly. John smiled, took a second to recover, and then got on her. "Are you sure? It's supposed to hurt." he asked. "If anything, I want to have this expierence with the man I love." she said.

John smiled and kissed her. He positioned himself and then broke through her barrier. Ruby squinted in pain. John kissed her. "Are you ok?" he asked. "It. Hurts." Ruby said. "I can stop if you want." John said. "No. Continue please." Ruby said.

John continued. Suddenly, all of the pain turned into pleasure for Ruby. "Mmm." Ruby moaned. "John go faster!" Ruby yelled. John did as he was told. His speed increased. Ruby began to moan even louder now. "FASTER PLEASE!" Ruby yelled. John went at his top speed.

Ruby was feeling immense waves of pleasure throughout her body. She almost passed out because it was too great. One thing broke her out of her trance, "JOHN! I'M GONNA CUM!" she yelled. "ME TO RUBY!" John yelled back.

"JOHN!" Ruby yelled as she released her juices onto John. "RUBY!" John yelled as he released into Ruby.

They both cuddled together, now with a bond that couldn't be easily destroyed. They weren't friends anymore, or lovers, they were mates.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: I have satsified those perverts now. No offense guys... Just some people only read romance stories for the lemons.**

**John: God...**

**Ruby: (Hugging John) I love you..**

**Infinity Warrior: Eh.. Read and Review! NO FLAMES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copyrighted product. I take no ownership for any Pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 11 **

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Sorry guys about the long wait... But, IT'S HERE!**

* * *

John awoke from his slumber and rubbed his eyes. He regained the images from last night. He was lying next to Ruby, naked. He'd never thought about doing that with her. Strange... He'd have to yell at Infinity later...

Well, at least they were closer... Even though they did that... At least John got what he wanted. He decided to stay in bed and stay with Ruby until she woke up. He looked at her; boy did she look beautiful. Espically sleeping in the sunlight, made her look even cuter. He sighed. John loved Ruby with all of his heart.

He hugged her and pulled her head next to his, feeling her hot breath. Ruby's eyes fluttered open. "Good Morning John..." she said softly. John smiled. Ruby was afraid that John was mad at her for forcing to do that with her... A pokemon... With a human... She remebered that he... he had done this to make her happier and so she didn't have to go through the pain of heat.

"John..." she said softly but John intruppted her and said, "If you think I'm mad at you, your wrong Ruby. I can tell. I love you with all of my heart. Don't you ever forget that." John said as he laid a light kiss on her lips, then on her upper chest. "I love you too John..." Ruby said. She smiled/ John got out of bed and picked Ruby up, bridal style.

Ruby squeaked. "Don't worry. I got ya!" John said as he kissed her. "Let's go!" John said as he left the room. Ruby hugged him and kissed his neck, cheek, and lips. They went into the bathroom and John turned the shower on and set Ruby down. He ran out of the room and grabbed a few towels. He re-entered the bathroom and was greeted by a push to the wall and a strong kiss to the lips.

"Feeling rather affectionate aren't we?" John asked with a chuckle. He picked her up and brought her into the shower. John picked the shampoo up and squirted some in his hand, he then rubbed it into Ruby's hair.

He then washed it out of her hair. Ruby turned around and blushed. "What?" John asked. Ruby pointed to his manhood. It was really erected. "Oh." John said as a small pink tint appeared on his face, he wasn't still comfertable with being naked around her.

She kissed John and she then squirted some shampoo in her hands and rubbed it into John's hair, on her tippie toes. She then washed it off. They exited the shower and John turned it off.

Ruby dried John off and John did the same to her. They both went into John's room and got dressed quickly. John walked out and made breckfast very quickly. As soon as Ruby got out of the room, Breakfast was ready! "Wow! That was fast!" Ruby said. "I know!" John said.

They ate fairly quickly, and Ruby told John, "Let me get the plates this time." John shrugged and stayed in the same chair. Ruby was finished and she sat down in John's lap, exciting him. "So what do you wanna do today Ruby?" John asked. "Anything you want." Ruby said. "Ok. Let's talk a walk." John said.

Ruby froze suddenly. "J-John. Do you think it's possible for a human and a pokemon to have a child?" she asked him. John froze completly. "I-I don't know... Why? Do you think you're?" John asked. Ruby replied, "No. I was just wondering if we could." John sighed. "Ruby please don't scare me like that again." John said.

Ruby sighed. "I'm sorry John." she said. John smiled and kissed her. "It's alright." John said. They got up and then they walked out of the front door, Hand-in-hand.

"John? If we were to have a baby, would you want it?" Ruby asked. "Why are you asking me this?" John asked. "Because I want to know that If I get pregenant, you will support me." Ruby said. "Aww.. Ruby, I will always love you. And I will never leave you to care for a child alone; let alone my own!" John said with a smile.

Ruby whispered in his ear, "Thank You." John kissed her. They continued walking. They came upon John's secret place. "Why'd we come here?" Ruby asked. She felt... uneasy about this place sometimes. John smiled, "We'll find out." he said. They walked towards the rock in the middle of the place.

"Alright. Take a deep breath." John said. Ruby did as she was told and she passed out on John's lap. "Here goes... Well... something!" John said as he took a deep breath and fainted.

_In the Infinty Zone..._

Infinity was just sitting there, writing things down on paper. John and Ruby appeared behind him. "Hey John!" Infinity said without looking. "What was that about?" John said. Ruby hid behind John's back. "Heh. Sorry about that my dear Ruby, but it was requested. By that I mean your heat, and John." Infinity said.

"What?" Ruby said, wide eyed.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: John.. One word. RUN!**

**John: (runs at speed of light)**

**Ruby: (teleports in front of him)**

**John: Crap.**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review! Don't criticize me this chapter. Everything will be explained next chapter.**

**Infinity: Ah to be young and in love. Painful love. NO FLAMES!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copyrighted product. I take no ownership for any Pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 12**

* * *

"Heh. Sorry about that my dear Ruby, but it was requested. By that I mean, your heat, and John." Infinity said.

"What?" Ruby said, wide eyed.

"B-B-But.." John stuttered. "J-John. Why would you?" Ruby asked as a few tears welled off from her face. "I didn't! I swear!" John exclaimed. "Yes! Yes you did!" Ruby yelled as tears began to stream down her face. "Infinity! Tell her the truth!" John yelled at him. Infinity sighed then was expecting to get yelled at when he said,

"Ruby, John did not request that you go through heat. He only requested that you two get closer, in a relationship so, that was the only thing that I could think of. You two were already connected mentally and emotionally. So I asked myself, 'Why not physically?' That was when I came up with the idea. All of this in one picosecond!"

"YOU WHAT!" Ruby yelled. "As I expected, the over-reactive female attempts to assault me." Infinity said. "Yes. I did." he added. Ruby charged at him, wanting to kill him for ruining their relationship but, John held her back. "Thank you." he said. "Now. If I heard correctly, Ruby, you were asking about a child?" Infinity asked with the add-on of his previous sentence. Ruby nodded angerly.

"Well. The answer is yes. You can have a child." Infinity said. Ruby felt all of her anger go away and she became happy in a second. She began to jump in the air and hugged John. "We are going to have a kid!" she kept repeating.

"Yes. A human and a Pokemon making a child altogether is called a Pokemorph. The pokemorph cannot have children, because of its' mixed DNA structure." Infinity said. "Is there any way you can change that?" John asked getting worried. "No. It is the basic law of nature." Infinity stated. Ruby began to get sad because if it was a boy or a girl, they still wouldn't have the chance of having a child themselves.

"However.. I can therefore change the laws of nature. But I will need a favor in return. I have never asked any mortal for favors and in return, I shall grant you both, the ability of your child to be able to mate and have kids, and the insurance of your life in case somebody kills you, which, I sense will happen, many times." Infinity said.

"Ok. What is it." John stated. "You see. Staying here by myself gets very lonely. Verly lonely indeed when you are forced to spend eternity with noone or nothing much to keep you company. What I want you to do, is to catch me a Golden Evee. I can do all of the rest." Infinity said. "A...Golden...Evee..." Ruby said. "Yes." Infinity added. "Why can't you do that?" John asked.

"Two reasons. One, I cannot touch a pokeball, therefore making it impossible to catch a pokemon. Two, I cannot bring one up here. A mortal has to." Infinity said. "Ok. So all I have to do is... To catch a Golden Evee?" John asked.

"Yes. But be careful. I estimate about 2 Golden Evee's in the world that is left it is a female. Catch it with this and bring it back please." Infinity said as he held out a golden pokeball.

"I will begin right away. But, uh... Is it anywhere nearby?" John asked. "Well, it is exactly 75 miles away, on a remote island." Infinity said. "How are we supposed to get there?" Ruby asked. "Friends." Infinity said. "Can we tell one person about it?" John asked. "No. You cannot tell anyone about me, or the Golden Evee." Infinity stated.

"Ok. Is there a deadline?" John asked. "Yes. By the time the next person decides to kill you. Which will be... 30 days if you stay in the same spot, 50 days if you start moving right away." Infinity said. "50 DAYS!" Ruby yelled.

"Yes. Now I suggust that you start going now. Only because that the island is about 14 kilometers in every direction... Plus it has a very active volcanoe on it. Good luck my friends." he said. "Oh. One more thing! It will erupt in 4,320,000 seconds!" he added .He snapped his fingers and John and Ruby dissappeared in a flash of golden light. "They are going to need it..." Infinity said before going back to his paper.

"Hmm... WWIII? No. I think that would end humanity." Infinity said. He chuckled at his comment.

John and Ruby had just regained conciousness. "Come on. Let's get started going." John said. "Aren't you worried about your death?" Ruby asked. "Yes. But that's why we are going now." John said. "Oh. Ok." Ruby replied. John and Ruby begin to head back, towards their house and get some supplies to head over to the island.

The come back home and quickly pack up some things. John packs a backpack that is full of clothes and Ruby packs a backpack full of food, including pecha berries. She popped one in her mouth. "Mmmm." she said.

Just then, a knock comes to the door. Ruby lookes at John. "I'll answer it." John said. He picks a knife up, just in case it is someone that wants to kill him and walks toward the door. He openes the door and is shocked to see who is at it.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Yay!**

**John: ...**

**Ruby: ...**

**Jimmy Buffett: I'd said pour! Me something tall and strong! Make it a hurricane!**

**Infinity Warrior: Before I go insane!**

**Jimmy Buffett and Infinity Warrior: It's only half-past tweleve but I don't care!**

**Infinity: Give me the song's name and you'll get a preview of the next chapter.**

**John: Read and Review.**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copyrighted product. I take no ownership for any Pokemon in this story. **

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 13**

* * *

Just then, a knock comes to the door. Ruby lookes at John. "I'll answer it." John said. He picks a knife up, just in case it is someone that wants to kill him and walks toward the door. He opens the door and is shocked to see who is at it. "George! Long time no see huh?" John said excitdly as George was at the door. "I know!" he replied.

"Come in! Come in!" John said as he waved his hand to come inside. "Ok." George responded as he walked inside. "How've you been George?" John asked. "Ok. My parents recently won the lottery and we got a boat!" he exclaimed. "Sweet!" John exclaimed.

They went into the kitchen where Ruby was packing up some things. "Hey George!" Ruby said excitedly as she gave him a light hug. "Hi Ruby!" George replied. "Why are you guys packing up? Are you moving?" George asked. "No. We're going hiking soon. Then we are going to go out to an island. " John lied. "Oh. Alright then. Well, I just stopped by to say hi! See you guys!" George said as he happily skipped out of their house.

John smiled and laid back. Suddenly a loud yell erupted from outside, "What was that?" Ruby asked. "I don't know." John said as he picked the knife up. "But i'm going to find out." he continued.

John ran out the door and found that a wild Zangoose has slashed George straight across the chest. "Dam! RUBY GET OUT HERE!" John yelled as he charged the Zangoose before it struck its' finishing blow on George. He grabbed its' arm right before impact and George had his eyes closed. Ruby exited the house and saw George lying on the ground, trying to breathe while John was wrestling with a Zangoose.

She ran up to John, ready to help her love fight until she died. "Get George out of here! I'll take care of this bastard!" John exclaimed in agony as the Zangoose's sharp claws dug into his flesh, tearing it up and blood oozing out of the wound. John kicked the Zangoose in the gut and it stumbled. John turned to them for a moment then yelled, "GO!"

Ruby obeyed him, although it killed her inside to leave him fighting a monster that could kill him in seconds. "GO NOW!" John repeatedly yelled. He charged the Zangoose and pounced on it. He nailed his fist onto its' face until it bled, leaving a scar on its' face.

The Zangoose knocked John off of it and it charged John while slashing with its' claws. John dodged just in time to not become minced human. But, he had been cut on the left side of his body. "JOHN!" Ruby yelled.

John held his left side with one hand and yelled back, "GO!" With that being said, Ruby picked George up and ran. She ran with all of the energy that she had in her. John's wish was that she get George to safety and that was what she was going to do. Then she would come back to help her love.

Back with John, he was having a tough time with the Zangoose. His left side had been cut and he had been bruised. John charged the Zangoose with all of his might and delivered a kick to its' face. The Zangoose was then sent flying out into a tree. It was unconscious, thank god. John went the way to where Ruby headed and met her as she was heading back. "JOHN!" she yelled as she came at him, seeing his bruises and major cut.

"I'll be ok Ruby." John said. He coughed and blood came out. Ruby screamed. "Hm. That's never happened before." John stated. "What did you do to George?" he asked. "I set him down to get you!" Ruby said. "I told you to get him to safety." John revolted. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you and..." Ruby started. "Ok. Let's get George to a hospital. Poor kid's probably terrified." he said. Ruby nodded.

They found George, who was terrified. (wouldn't you be if you were 10, bleeding in the woods, and alone?) "Come on dude. Let's get out of here." John said as he picked George up, painfully and walked to the hospital.

As soon as they arrived, their normal doctor was at the front desk, talking to the person that was there. He turns around and sees them bloody. "You guys just don't have the best luck. Do you?" he says with a chuckle. John smiled and shakes his head.

They were led to a room where they were patched up from their cuts, even George's serious cut on his chest. "It'll scar but it will be fine." the doctor tells them. He checks them out and they bring George home to a worried mother and father. "Thank you so much!" they both say. "No problem. I'm sorry that he got hurt." John apologized.

They said 'Good Bye' and left back for their house, John leaning for support on Ruby. "Thanks Ruby." John says with a smile. "No problem, my love." she replies. They walk home and get rested for their very long 'vacation.'

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Rawr?**

**John: Oooook?**

**Ruby: What?**

**George: Ow.**

**Infinity: Strange... Read and Review.**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copyrighted product. I take no ownership for any Pokemon in this story.**

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 14**

* * *

**Happy New Years Everyone! Sorry that I said it a bit late if you didn't see my profile.**

* * *

The sun slowly rose as the rays of photon energy hit John's eyelids. His eyes squinted and slowly opened. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Ruby was still sleeping peacefully. John smiled at this; he had always loved it when she was sleeping.

In fact, he loved every aspect about her. From her face, to her figure, to her personality. She was the perfect mate for him. Slowly, he got out of bed, not to wake Ruby up, and proceeded towards the shower. Although he grabbed his clothes that were in his dresser, before leaving the room though.

As he walked toward the shower he pondered a question. One small thing that evolved into a large problem for him. Ruby. He really didn't want her to come with him, on account that she would get hurt; but, she would do something to persuade me to go. After all, he was her mate for life and they swore to keep each other safe.

John sighed on the fact that he didn't want to get her hurt, even with the possibility of an egg. Or a fetus. What did Pokemon and humans have? He then chuckled at my own rambling nonsense as John stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He shut the door but didn't lock it. Since Ruby and him made love, he felt more content around her in every way; so he didn't care if she saw him naked.

John took his clothes off slowly and entered the shower, feeling the warmth of the water slowly slide down my skin and sooth my tense muscles. He needed to write himself a note to get a new bed soon. He's had that thing for 7 years and it was as hard as a rock. John then popped my back and sighed. After, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted some out in his hands. As he rubbed them together, he remembered something.

**John's POV**

I needed to get some supplies before going. You know, Ruby's favorite, pecha berries. I scratched my hair with the shampoo in it and then I scrubbed it back out. I loved the feeling of warm water on my body. I don't think anyone doesn't love it.

As I reached for the nozzle to shut the shower off, the door opened. Behind the curtain I saw a figure, one like Ruby's. It took its dress off and walked towards me slowly. When it opened the curtains I turned around to see her nude. "Good morning John." she begun. I hugged her, with my manhood becoming erected. "Good morning Ruby." I replied.

**WARNING. Adult Content. Ages 16 and above ONLY.**

She looked down at my manhood and licked her lips. "Mind if I give you a hand with that?" she asked. I nodded, in a response to yes; and she knelt down.

Ruby begun with a stroking to my manhood. Oh god it felt great! I squinted. "You like it?" she asked. "Y-Yes." my reply was. She stroked faster with her hand. "Oh Yes!" I exclaimed as my emotions of love begun to spread.

Suddenly, Ruby stopped. "Something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nope. I thought it was a good idea for you to rub me with shampoo." she told me. I understood now. I squirted some into my hands and rubbed them against Ruby's skin. I let my hands roam her as I felt excited.

Eventually, my hands found their way to her breasts. She let out a small moan when they did. I begun with rubbing her mounds together. She moaned a bit louder. One of my hands begun to trail downwards while the other was tweaking her right nipple.

"Ah!" Ruby exclaimed. Ruby was feeling multiple emotions. One, that John was acting different and she was a little scared. Two, from the pleasure added by the warm water and etc. "Do you want to?" I asked, craving her decision. "Y-Yes." she replied. I smiled and placed myself at her entrance. "Ready?" I asked.

"Wait!" she exclaimed before kneeling down and using her hands as support as well. "Now I am ready." she told me. I kneeled down as well and positioned myself. I placed my tip at her entrance and she yelled at me, "Just get on with it!"

She probably was going through heat again.

**Normal POV**

John thrust himself into Ruby, rewarding him with a moan of pleasure. The warm water was doing wonders on them as well. "Faster!" Ruby exclaimed. John did as he was told and sped up, earning more moans.

"Oh Ruby! You are really tight!" John exclaimed. His manhood was being milked by her insides. "Ah! Ruby! I'm not going to last much longer!" John exclaimed. "Me either John!" Ruby exclaimed back at him.

The mixture of the sexual pheromones, the hot water, and their love for each other, caused their climaxes to be very large. They released their sexual fluids just as they yelled each others' names out. "JOHNNNNN!" Ruby yelled. "RUBYYYYYY!" John yelled back.

John's seed met Ruby's fluids. A sudden wave of exhaustion flew over them. "Come on. Let's get someting to eat and drink and then let's go." John said.

**End Adult Part**

John and Ruby washed each other off and then jumped out of the bathtub. "I love you." John told her. "I do to you as well." Ruby replied. They kissed passionately for minutes before drying themselves of the love that they had just made.

* * *

**Dear readers. I will allow critisim for this chapter and THIS chapter only. I want to know if I had made the lemon to your liking or should I change my style?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copyrighted product. I take no ownership for any Pokemon in this story.**

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 15**

* * *

As they got dressed, both John and Ruby were still panting from the love that they had just made in the shower. Once he had finished getting ready, John asked her, "So, how do you feel?" Ruby smiled at him, an innocent smile, and replied, "A little queasy, but i'm just guessing that is the egg. Also, I feel amazing." He chuckled. "How can you feel queasy and amazing at the same time?" he asked. "I don't know. But, I just do." she replied.

John laid a kiss upon her cheek as he opened the bathroom door. Ruby smiled and followed him out too. "Hey Ruby, i'm going to go out to get some supplies real quick. Ok?" he asked. Ruby nodded with a small frown, a sign that she wanted to tag along. "It's alright Ruby. I'll be back as soon as I can." he told her, lifting her head up and giving her a light kiss on the lips, making her happier.

She smiled and said, "Bye!" as John left the house to get the supplies. "Bye!" he exclaimed back at her. As he walked down the path, John thought back to the first time he met her; when she was almost killed by that Staravia. He still feel bad for her, because she never really had her parents. But she had him and as long as Ruby was happy, so was he.

Ruby, on the other hand, was packing some things and thinking about their egg. She wondered what it would look like, seeing as she had never heard of a human and a Pokemon mate before. While this, she felt, yet another feeling. Love; love for both John and their new egg, which she may be laying in two or three months; then it hatching after another month or two. They would have a happy family and love each other.

Daydreaming of love to be and love current were what her mind was occupied upon.

John had entered the grocery store, glancing at the sign, 'Mike's Mart'. Odd, he had never read that sign before. He shook it off as he looked around. There was a roll of plastic bags, and he tore one off and begun to load berries from the small refrigerated stand that was titled, 'Poke Berries'.

At first, he made sure to have Ruby's essential berries, after which he added a bunch of her favorite; Pecha Berries. John smiled as he filled half of the bag up with them, then imagined Ruby's face when she saw them.

In truth, Pecha Berries, were like candy to her, except healthier. After which, he headed over to his own needs, some water and basic travel foods; like some trail mix, cereal, vitamins, and a small bag of candy. He liked treats every once in a while as well.

John then went over to the register and paid for them, not much, just about 50 poke and after he took his leave from the store. On his way back, he thought of his one true love, pregnant with his child and loves him. He loved her; but was suddenly second guessing himself about her coming. He'd have to ask her that when he gets back.

The groceries in his hands felt like rocks to him. He kept going to his house, as his arms begun to get sore from carrying them a great distance. He'd have to invest in a car soon. As he approached the house, he banged his head onto the door, hoping that Ruby would answer it.

Thankfully, she did and helped him out with the groceries. As John put the other ones onto the counter and begun to pack, he spoke up. "So, Ruby. I've been thinking about something; and I want to ask." "Yes, my love?" she replied, turning her head. "Are you sure you want to come with me? Because I don't want you or the egg getting hurt at all." he told her. "W-What? You don't want me to come?" she asked, as a sad look grew upon her face.

"No! I want you to come, its just that... I don't want you to get hurt, because who knows what is out there!" John exclaimed. "I am coming, and no other statement." she commanded; a cold voice being used in this sentence. John sighed, "Alright, but I want you to be careful. Ok?" he asked. "Alright. If it makes you happy." she said, giving him a hug.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short guys, I don't quite know what I was thinking! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Pokemon is a copyrighted product. I take no ownership for any Pokemon in this story.**

**No Flames. I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter: 16**

* * *

"You ready?" John asked, as he put his backpack on, full of supplies. "One more thing." Ruby replied, as she ran over to him, to give him a quick kiss on the lips. As soon as she backed away, she told him, "Ready." He smiled, and then picked her Pokeball up and minimized it, then put it in his pocket.

He opened the front door, and held it open for her. "Why thank you." Ruby giggled, as she walked out in a sophisticated manner. "My pleasure madam." John chuckled back, following her. They began walking down the path to the island, which John had looked up online in Google Maps(c). It gave him instructions for a car, so he knew it would be a while, seeing all the country roads they'll have to take, and the small trails, barely meant for even the smallest car, far from any town.

For now though, it was the smaller paths that he'd have to take, and he didn't mind one bit, although his concern for Ruby was great. All he could do though was stick close to her, and that was what he did. John held her hand, and they walked together, enjoying the peaceful moment.

The Butterfree sounding in the forest, the scurrying of the Rattata through the bushes, and the occasional flock of Pidgey. "It's wonderful, isn't it?" Ruby asked, as she slightly leaned her head on John's shoulder. "Yes, it is wonderful. If only every day would be like this." he responded. "Well don't expect it for too long Johnny." she told him, as Ruby rubbed her stomach. "Yea. Hey! How about we come up with a name?" he asked.

"Ok. I get Boy's names and you have Girl's names?" she asked. "Sure." he replied. "Hm... How about Richard?" she questioned. Now John thought about it for a moment, he had to admit, the name was a good one, but it sounded a lot like his grandfather's name. "I like it. Now for a girl... How about... Jessica?" he asked, as Ruby put a hand to her mouth, in a position of thinking. "It sounds really nice love." she told him, as she hugged his arm.

The future names were decided there and then at that exact moment.

After about two hours of walking, Ruby asked, "John, i'm getting tired, can we stop for a little bit?" To this, John turned around to her and stopped for a moment, to examine his map. "Hm... There should be a good camping spot a little ways from here, so sure." he replied. She smiled in a return, and slowly sat down, then proceeded to lay down on some grass. John put his things down and laid beside Ruby then hugged her.

"John?" she asked. "Yes, love?" he replied. "What do we have to eat? I'm getting kind of hungry." Ruby told him. "Alright. What do you want?" John replied as he sat up and brought his bag over to himself. "Do you have any Rawst Berries?" she asked. "Rawst Berries? I thought you hated them?" he questioned her. "I don't know. I guess I just want some." she said to him.

'_Cravings this early?' _John thought, then smiled and guessed that it was that. He opened his bag and rummaged around, searching for his berry pocket, which he had crammed with a bunch of things. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he pulled out 3 Rawst Berries. "Yay!" Ruby yelled as she snatched them from his hand and gobbled them down.

"So Ruby..." he began as he put his hand over her stomach. "Who do you think it'll look more like? You or me?" he asked. "Hm... If it's a he, then he'll have your dashing looks, great big smile, my psychic abilities, and my eyes, and hopefully, he'll have a big tree like you." Ruby giggled as she kissed him. "Well if it's a she, then she'll be the most beautiful little girl alive. She'll have your big heart and caring attitude, along with your sexy body for when she's finding a soul mate of her own." John stated.

As Ruby blushed she also added, "She'll have your intelligence, and gift for art, and those will bring her high." After saying this, she kissed him, with the taste and the smell of Rawst Berry in her mouth and breath.

"Come on love. Let's try to make it towards our checkpoint before the sun sets." John told her as he got up and held his hand out. She giggled, then took his hand in a response.

As they got up, their mind wandered to their love life, and what was going to happen after this quest that they were assigned.

_1 Hour Later..._

The sun was now setting at the time of 6:47 P.M. John and Ruby had just arrived at their campsite for the night, which John had specifically picked, because it was near a waterfall, with open ground a little ways near it.

"Go ahead and sit down, or go in the water and relax Ruby. I'm going to set up the tent here." he told her. "I'm going to see how cold the water is love. It looks really clear, so i'm guessing that it's going to be cold." Ruby replied as she gave him a quick peck on his cheek, and begun to get undressed.

About 15 minutes later, John had finished pitching the tent, and making a sleeping bag for him and his mate. Afterwards, he took his own clothes off, and joined her in the bitter cold water.

"Oi!" he yelled as he jumped in without getting used to the water. "I told you it was cold before." Ruby giggled, as she swam over to John and hugged him. "Feeling affectionate tonight?" he asked, as he hugged her back. "Yea. I guess I don't know why though." she told him.

"Alright then. Come on, let's clean up a bit." he stated. as he swam to the shore, and grabbed two fresh bars of soap for him and Ruby. As he gave one to her, she immediately began scrubbing herself and so did he.

After about 25 minutes of bathing, the couple exited the water, which was now 58 degrees Fahrenheit (or 14.444444444444445 for Celsius). They quickly dried off, and stored their clothes in John's backpack, as they both fell asleep in each others' arms, under the sleeping bag, nude.

* * *

**I'm starting to get a writer's block, but i'm working at it. And happy birthday Infinity-SilverWolf! May you enjoy your newest year of age!**


End file.
